Daredevil Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | StoryTitle1 = Electro, and His Emissaries of Evil | StoryTitle2 = Inside Daredevil! | StoryTitle3 = The Explanation | StoryTitle4 = A Colorful Collection of D.D.'s Cast of Characters | StoryTitle5 = A Dazzling D.D. Memory Page | StoryTitle6 = Blueprint for a Billy Club | StoryTitle7 = At the Stroke of Midnight! | Synopsis1 = The story opens to Daredevil exercising in his private gym. He is wearing Daredevil's Suit, without its mask. He uses the blind glasses of Matt Murdock. He finishes the final exercise and muses about how quiet things are in his life at the moment. He uses the elevator to go to his own apartment upstairs. Both the gym and the apartment are located in a private building owned by Matt Murdock. There are no other tenants, in order to protect his secrets. Being a successful superhero is expensive, but he has money from his successful law practice. He wonders how the other superheroes finance their careers. Daredevil realizes that he is talking to himself again. He blames it on not having anyone in his life to confide in about his secret identity. He does not dare to take Foggy Nelson and Karen Page into his confidence, because that knowledge may put their lives in danger. He does not want risk the safety of either his loyal law partner ot the girl his loves, just because Daredevil needs an audience. He just feels lonely at times. Matt Murdock's Brownstone Apartment is protected by electric eye alarms and hidden wall panels. Daredevil does not feel like he has a real home, and currently has no family. To get out of his mood of self-pity, he prepares for a night out as Daredevil. He reasons that in New York City there are 8 million people, so there must be some fascinating feat of derring-do for him to perform. He uses the cable of Daredevil's Billy Club to patrol the city. He is initially quite bored, and his radar sense fails to locate any trouble-makers. Then he locates two familiar heartbeats and two familiar voices. The heartbeats and voices belong to Electro and the Matador (Manuel Eloganto), his old foes. The two super-villains are conversing in the street, dressed in their uniforms. Electro has spend months creating a new team, the Emissaries of Evil. Their purpose is to destroy Daredevil. He has contacted and recruited the most powerful enemies of Daredevil, and now he wants the Matador to become the team's fifth and last member. Electro promises to lead them to victory. The Matador swears his allegiance to the team, though he does not care about who will lead them. He thirsts for revenge, because Daredevil is the only man who ever defeated him. He wants Daredevil to feel the bite of the Matador's deadly blade. As Daredevil prowls the city after a training session he runs into a meeting of his old foes Electro and the Matador. After a brief battle the two crooks get away and Daredevil resumes his patrol little knowing that Electro is gathering together the Matador, Gladiator, Stilt-Man and Leap Frog to get revenge on Daredevil as the Emissaries of Evil. After battling each crook individually, they regroup and take on Daredevil together, however the group's lack of teamwork and each member's desire to be the one to finally kill Daredevil causes them to lose their battle and Daredevil captures them all and turns them over to the police. | Synopsis2 = An inside look at the world of Daredevil, this story features a look into Daredevil's powers, and an explanation of his identities as Matt and Mike Murdock and how he maintains these identities to fool his co-workers. | Synopsis3 = An explanation of Matt Murdock's "brother" Mike Murdock | Synopsis4 = We meet Daredevil's supporting cast Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, sometime Daredevil Ally Ka-Zar & Zabu. | Synopsis5 = Features some of DD's rogue gallery, the Gladiator, Leap Frog, Owl and the Masked Marauder. | Synopsis6 = A diagram and description of Daredevil's favorite weapon and how it works. | Synopsis7 = A humorous and zany story conference between Stan Lee and Gene Colan. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler5_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler6_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler7_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = John Tartaglione | Inker2_1 = John Tartaglione | Inker3_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * ** *** *** *** **** Items * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * | Appearing5 = Featured Villains: * * * * | Appearing6 = Featured Items/Charaters:' * * | Appearing7 = '''Featured Characters:' * * Locations: * * | Notes = * credits for Story 1: ** DD's Most Dangerous Adventure...By: ** Stan (The Man) Lee And Gene (The Dean) Colan ** Embellished By: John Tartaglione ** Lettered By: Sam Rosen * references for Story 1: | Trivia = | Recommended = *Reprinted in ''Giant-Size Daredevil'' # 1 (1975) | Links = }}